The Special Hawk Ops
The Special Hawk Operatives is the International Deadly Alliance, the Modern Deadly Alliance, and the Military Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star. The United Nations' top secret unit peacekeeping force of Avian rocketeers, trained with combat and espionage to fight the Warlord terrorists in the air and on the ground with jetpack and blaster guns. Origins Captain Talon Rocketeagle was a member of special mission unit, sent into the jungle where he and his fellow teammates must find and destroy the Warlords' prototype fighter jets until he was betrayed and tricked by General Deathwing, a rouge military air marshall who is now one of the Seven Supreme Warlords, and Captain Rocketeagle was beaten in a bloody pulp and then his wings was ripped apart from him. Then, he was left for dead, leaving him and his men behind to die until he was rescued by the Patriot Star. After few days of recovery, Captain Rocketeagle was told by the Patriot Star that the intelligence from his last mission was false. The real intelligence was that the Warlords' prototype fighter jets were at the mountain countryside and it was finished; all that was for nothing but a distraction. After the explanation, Captain Rocketeagle became one of the volunteers of the top secret battle-ready unit of rocketeers and accepted the offer to join the Patriot Star. After successful tests from a top secret training facility, Captain Rocketeagle became the first enhanced rocketeer with cybernetic jetpack. His first day of his training was a first step but on the next day he became more improved and experienced Sky-Soldier class. After his training and recuperation are completed, Captain Rocketeagle is summoned by General Thunderbolt and the commander of the top secret unit, Commander Douglas Starwing, to meet his newest team members. After meeting his new fellow teammates, he was challenged by Captain Caesar Goldwing to see who can lead the team but Captain Rocketeagle has won his challenge when he outsmarted him. Now that the race is aside, they are ready to begin their first assignment and codenamed "the Special Hawk Operatives". The Special Hawk Operatives were sent into modern Ægyptus where the nation is plagued by unknown group of angry cultists known as the Brotherhood of Tehut, the unpopular group determine to rule the world in the name of their idol. The Special Hawk Ops' mission was to locate and eliminate the threat, from the air and on the ground if necessary whenever they came under attack by anti-air guns. The first mission was tough but they've managed to stop the cult terrorists and disarmed their missile launchers as they've secured the computer hard drive. Their first mission was a success. Mission after mission, the unit has become more successful than they thought. With Captain Rocketeagle's strong leadership and teamwork as their main tactics, the Special Hawk Ops have saved each nation from the Warlords' terrorists. However, Captain Rocketeagle wants to know where is General Deathwing but the Patriot Star has no details or updates on his whereabouts or the location of his main base of operation. Luckily, the hard drive they've secured have some gaining insights but very important one: they've uncovered the blueprints of the Warlords' prototype fighter jets which it's now completed and ready to use these advance warplanes to the air. Furthermore, they've found the location of General Deathwing's base, a corporate industrial complex as their cover. With the location is revealed, the Special Hawk Ops are preparing for their final mission. At dawn, the Special Hawk Ops went on the ground as they went to disable their air defense system so they can attack from the air and friendly reinforcements can be deployed. Now they can attack the base from the air immediately with the element of surprise as Captain Rocketeagle and his team fought their way to find General Deathwing and his advanced fighter jets. As they've reached the hanger, they found General Deathwing and his elite troopers, led by his lieutenant, Zackery Blackbeak, along with battle-readied fighter jets. The Special Hawk Ops were force to fight Lieutenant Blackbeak and his elite while Captain Rocketeagle's nemesis is about to escape. After managing to defeat Lieutenant Blackbeak and his elites, Captain Rocketeagle is pursuing on General Deathwing as the Warlords' fighter jet took-off to the air while Captain Goldwing and his fellow teammates must maintain to secure the base until the Patriot Star reinforcements have arrived. On the airspace, Captain Rocketeagle is pursuing his nemesis as he's trying to reach him. When his jetpack ran out fuel, he was about to fall down to his death until his Aura was suddenly unlocked, giving him unlimited energy to his jetpack and catching up with General Deathwing then grabbed him alive as he was about to bring him into justice but he grabbed a dummy as a distraction but that doesn't him from destroying the Warlords' fighter jets before it reached its target. After the Warlords' fighter jet are destroyed, Captain Rocketeagle has finally avenged his old teammates and saved the country with his new teammates as the Special Hawk Ops are hailed as heroes of the Patriot Star. Despite General Deathwing had not yet being captured, Captain Rocketeagle knows that he will face him again someday but for now he must rely on his duty to maintain the world peace, no matter where they will be sent to combat terrorism across the globe. In 21st century, the Special Hawk Ops joined the UN-GDI as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative after they have defeated the Monarch Invaders in December 23, 2012. Team Members Captain Talon Rocketeagle The blue Avian-like Eagle is the co-team leader of the UN Top Secret special forces unit of rocketeers. He's one of the first successful volunteers who is enhanced with cybernetic jetpack and carried out his first training with his co-captain, Caesar Goldwing. Before he was the volunteer, Captain Talon Rocketeagle was a member of the special mission unit who was betrayed and tricked by the rouge military general, Deathwing. After the mission was aborted, he was recovered by the Patriot Star and gave a chance to avenge his men by capturing General Deathwing alive, whatever he can takes. Now he's leading the main team as well the Alpha team. Captain Caesar Goldwing The golden Avian-like Eagle is the co-team leader and the second-in-command of the unit. Cool and cocky and pretty much a hotshot and a hothead, Captain Caesar Goldwing is always putting his game-face on into action. But according to his profile from the military, he was a washed-up Air Force pilot who sneaked into the military secret training facility and crashed the flight simulator into the wall. After that small incident, he was recruited into a top secret battle-ready unit in exchange to drop the small charge. Now he's the deputy leader of the team as well leading the Bravo team. Sam "Spiral" Cocotoo The blue Avian-like Cockatoo is one of the Cockatoo Unit with their incredible double team tactics. Sam Cocotoo was a pilot from the air force who got a job from aerial corporation where he met his partner, Yoshi Korokaturo, as a "stunt pilot" which they were supposed be as test pilots. After a reckless performance during the test flight which he and Yoshi broke the rules of engagement, they were recruited by the Patriot Star as members of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. His nickname "Spiral" is that he has a special technique that it spins to confuse the enemies, causing nauseation and headaches. Yoshi Korokaturo The red Avian-like Cockatoo is one of the Cockatoo Unit. Yoshi Korokaturo was the employee for the aerial corporation as a test pilot, doing for a boring job for them but he gets paid well until he met Sam "Spiral" Cocotoo and began their insane stunts during the test flight. After they were fired from their job, they were recruited by the Patriot Star as members of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Asuka Jetsukarana The Avian-like Japanese Crane is the team's electronic expert. Asuka Jetsukarana was a pilot of Segokan Air Force who was a member of the patrol squadron, defending any invading enemy ship or aircraft. On that day, Asuka detected the small enemy ship with a spy plane onboard and averted them before they've breach into her country's defense. After averting the enemy from breaching and reporting to her superiors, Asuka was recruited by the Patriot Star due to her impressive reaction for defending Sengoku and became the member of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Olga Greyonovich The Avian-like Great Grey Owl was one of the top fighter pilots from the powerful nation in the world. She has carried out her air strikes and dropping bombs on the enemies' positions during the domestic war. After the war, she became one of the international pilots for the peacekeeping mission and that's until when the Patriot Star recruited her to become a member of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Evan Whitemoor The Avian-like Snowy Owl was a British fighter pilot since the war who fought a powerful enemy squadron, determine for the control the airspace and won the impossible aerial dog fight. After the war, Evan Whitemoor went lay low for a while until he was recruited by the Patriot Star to be part of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Neli Manile The Avian-like Ibis was a pilot from Ægyptian Air Force who has some great experience of aerial combat and delivering air strikes on her right target while avoiding civilian casualties. According to her profile, her plane was shot down by the Tehutian fighters but she managed to eject and fought her way to escape from them. After earning her medal of valor and courage, Neli was recruited by the Patriot Star to be part of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers which she accepted it. Duke Van Der Hovendam The Avian-like Pelican is the team's mechanic and engineer. Duke Van Der Hovendam was a seaman at the navy where he wants to be a pilot fighter but for then, he remains as the mechanic who can fix anything and rebuild anything with the right proper tools. Then later, he was recruited by the Patriot Star and offered a chance to be a pilot by becoming the rocketeer for the UN top secret unit. After a specialized training, Duke is finally ready to take the sky in anyway he can. Benny MacKiwi The Avian-like Kiwi who is the team's scout. Benny MacKiwi wants to join the air force to fly around the world but his inexperience of piloting a plane leads him into a serious accident. Unwillingly to give up, Benny began to study at the academy to become a pilot until he was recruited by the Patriot Star to be part of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. After a specialized training, Benny's dream has finally come true to fly across the world as well defending freedom from the Warlords Air Force. Hans Volkenburg The Avian-like Great Horned Owl is the team's heavy weapons expert. Hans Volkenburg was a fighter pilot from the Federal Republic Weimar Air Force who have singlehandedly battled against the enemy air force since the war with different varieties of arsenal of missiles and bombs. After the war was ended, Volkenburg received the parliamentary medal of honor for service of his country in the line of duty. Later, he was recruited by the Patriot Star to become a member of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Spike MacPecker The Avian-like Woodpecker is the team's demolition expert. Spike MacPecker is a wisecracker from Royal Air Force who is a coolheaded rebellious pilot. He follows the rules of engagement but he skips it few times whenever he finds no other way but the Hard Way, receiving penalties from the air force. After he quits the air force, Spike was recruited by the Patriot Star to be part of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Jean-Pierre Lepigeon The Avian-like Pigeon is the team's communicator. Jean-Pierre Lepigeon was a co-pilot for the reconnaissance mission onboard the Boeing E-3 Sentry. During the patrol on the border of the troubled country, Jean-Pierre carefully steady flying away from closing the border but then suddenly his co-pilot, his old friend, had a heart attack and he's left on his own, but he must to get them to the military hospital at the Demilitarize Zone to save his life. Unfortunately, his old friend died and subsequently left the air force for his personal reason. After the funeral of his friend, Jean-Pierre was given a chance when he was recruited by the Patriot Star as a member of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Lenard Jayblues The Avian-like Bluejay was a fighter pilot who was a member of the recon squadron, monitoring any suspicious activity from the ground and he did when he discovered the mass grave site and marked on that location during the war; not only that, he discovered the make-shift artillery position in the deep forest, took some photos and then escape before he could've been shot down. After the war, Lenard was recruited by the Patriot Star for his bravery and became the member of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers. Hwanseong Kwon Doe The Avian-like Crow is the team's Close-Quarter Combat expert. Hwangseong Kwon Doe is the martial artist expert who was attended to every dojos he went and won every contest he anticipated. He's also a hotheaded fighter pilot of the air force who made a little recklessness when the enemy damaged his beautiful jet. Then, he was recruited to be part of the UN top secret unit of rocketeers, giving more fighting on enemies with jetpack and blaster guns. Lieutenant Eva Bluedove The blue female Avian-like Eagle is the communication officer and mission liaison of the team. Lieutenant Eva Bluedove was an officer from the air force, monitoring any suspicious activity around the world. But, she was a fighter pilot since the civil war on the troubled country until she survived an accident after the mission. Later, she was recruited by the Patriot Star to give a chance to fly again but this time, with jetpack. After her training is complete, Lieutenant Eva is now fully-ready rocketeer and she joined Commander Starwing as the adviser and partner. Commander Douglas Starwing The white Avian-like Eagle is the commanding officer of the Special Hawk Operatives. Commander Douglas Starwing was the air force commander for the military who led his squadron to victory with teamwork and never leaves his fellow compatriots behind the enemy line. After many missions for his brilliant career, Commander Starwing was appointed by the Patriot Star to lead the UN top secret peacekeeping unit of rocketeer soldiers and so he began to recruit some potential members with the help of Lieutenant Eva Bluedove. After the recruitment, Commander Starwing will led his unit and two captains into battle against General Deathwing and the Warlords Air Force. Inspirations * Captain Talon Rocketeagle, Captain Caesar Goldwing, Lieutenant Eva Bluedove, and Commander Douglas Starwing are modeled after the symbols of GDI (Global Defense Initiative), Allied Forces, and the USA from Command and Conquer. Category:Database Category:International Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star